


Hell Week

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Taco Bell, finals week causes everyone to lose their sanity, there is a golden stapler, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: Or the time college roommates Kaname and Zero try desperately to survive the wreck that is Finals Week.





	Hell Week

**Author's Note:**

> aka i write more terrible au fics, this time based on the college experiences of people i know
> 
> kindly beta'd by the lovely FictionNightly and milktea_s

**Day 0 - Sunday**

Kaname wakes up to the sound of screaming from the room next door, and briefly wonders in his half-awake state if someone finally has gone off the deep end from the looming prospect of finals. His eyes flicker around the room, landing on the annoyed scowl of his roommate. 

Zero looks like he's trying to drill a hole into the wall with the power of his eyes alone. 

(To be fair, angry seems to be Zero's default expression, but today he's glaring at the wall like he has a personal vendetta against it.) 

"What's going on?" Kaname asks, but in his groggy state it comes out as more of a slurred "whas gong".

In response, Zero throws Kaname's own phone at him -- he's not going to ask _ why _ Zero has his phone to begin with -- and mutters, "Check your messages." 

Still slightly disoriented and now somewhat genuinely concerned, Kaname does as his roommate suggests and checks the group conversation.

11:48 (Kaito): guys

11:48 (Kaito): Guys

11:49 (Kaito): GUYS

11:49 (Kaito): GUYS

11:49 (Kaito): GUYS

11:49 (Kaito): GUYS

11:49 (Kaito): GUYS

11:53 (Zero): kaito shut up

11:54 (Kaito): wow

11:54 (Kaito): r00d

11:55 (Ichiru): some of us are actually trying to study

11:55 (Kaito): wth

11:55 (Kaito): its only sat

11:55 (Kaito): why are you studying already

11:57 (Kaito): …are you guys srsly studying

11:57 (Kaito): well

11:57 (Kaito): heads up

11:57 (Kaito): 24 hrs quiet hrs are in 3 min

11:57 (Kaito): before that

11:58 (Kaito): im gonna scream at 11:59

11:58 (Kaito): for a whole min

11:58 (Kaito): ;)

Sure enough, when Kaname checks the time, it's 11:59 AM. Thankfully only twenty-three seconds are left of sixty before Kaito will be forced into silence by university policy. Suddenly quiet hours can't come fast enough. 

"He does realize that the RA lives right across from him, yes?" Kaname wonders aloud incredulously. 

Of course, Kaito probably won't ever let a "minor" detail like that deter him from doing whatever the hell he feels like. Still, Kaname can't imagine their RA being too thrilled with the brunet’s vocal showcase.

His prediction comes true approximately ten seconds later. He hears the door across the hall slam open with a forceful thud and the scream next door rises in pitch. 

Ah yes, the infamous ear pulling punishment -- both painful and effective. 

Thankfully, the now high-pitched scream cuts off, ending Kaito's impromptu concert early . As Kaname slides out of bed and changes out of his pajamas, he idly wonders if Kaito is still alive.

A series of pings from his phone interrupts the blissful silence.

12:01 (Kaito): wHT hte DUCK

12:01 (Kaito): FUCK

12:01 (Kaito): SHE ALMOST KILLED ME

12:01 (Zero): congrats

12:02 (Kaname): might I suggest that you _ don't _ scream next time

12:02 (Kaname): you interrupted a much needed nap

12:03 (Kaito): wow fuck u kuran

12:03 (Kaito): i almost _ died _ nad all u care abt is ur nap????!!!! no love </3

12:05 (Kaname): I can't understand your atrocious typing

12:05 (Kaname): might I also kindly point out that I am not the only one

12:05 (Kaname): I believe zero kindly offered his congratulations

12:08 (Kaito): …

12:08 (Kaito): u fuking traitors

Kaname finishes reading the last message, a small quirk on his lips. "He's quite the interesting character, isn't he?" he says absentmindedly, setting down his phone and gathering his study materials. Zero snorts in reply to Kaname's polite statement.

"He's an idiot," the silver-haired male replies bluntly, flipping through the pages of his engineering textbook with a frown on his face. "It’s a wonder he's passing his classes at all."

**Day 1 - Monday**

Kaname gets to the third floor lounge early, spreading his books and notes all over the table to ensure a table to himself. Studying at the library is out of the question since he's pretty sure that every nook and cranny is packed with panicking students by now. His room isn't ideal either -- even Kaname, with all his self-control, has trouble resisting the siren call of his bed after an exhausting day of studying.

The temptation to collapse on the table and take a short nap overwhelms him for a second. 

It has been a _ really _ long day, and Kaname's mood is steadily deteriorating with every cup of coffee he goes through. He's snapped at several people already and his unusually irritated temperament earns a "What crawled up your ass and died?" from Kaito.

Safe to say, Kaito will not be bothering him again anytime soon.

He's well immersed in his philosophy notes when he hears footsteps approaching him and the small thud of a body plopping itself down in the chair next to him. Kaname looks up, ready to chase away the intruder with a few choice words when he finds himself at the end of a scathing glare.

Zero has been looking rather irked these past few days, but today he looks like he's ready to _ murder _ Kaname if he says a single wrong word. Kaname wouldn't put it past Zero to have a knife or something stashed somewhere nearby.

…Wait, actually there _ is _ the fruit knife sitting innocently on their sink counter.

Kaname wisely chooses not to say anything, removing his books from Zero's side of the table without prompting. He winces a little as Zero proceeds to slam all of his textbooks onto the table one by one, each slam reminding Kaname that _ oh, that could've been his face right now _. 

To Kaname's relief, Zero proceeds to flat out ignore his tablemate and tears into his notes with a frenzied desperation. He turns back to his own notes, and it's not long before he manages to tune out the angry scratching of pen against paper next to him. 

They pass the next two hours or so in relative peace. Kaname's brain is slowly turning into mush from the convoluted mess that is his philosophy readings and Zero is glaring at his pile of chemistry notes with the Look of Death. Kaname briefly glances at the source of Zero's frustration and -- _ is that Comic Sans? _ Wow, what kind of professor used that horrible font for all their slides? 

Zero happens to look up at that moment, and sends Kaname another scowl. Kaname pulls out a bottle of iced coffee from his bag and slides it across the table to his roommate as a peace offering. He silently mourns the loss of his emergency caffeine supply, but Zero looks like he is ready to eviscerate Kaname on the spot and Kaname really wants to live to tomorrow so that he can take the damn philosophy final. 

Because you know. 

He’s already put way too much effort into cramming for it to go to waste. 

Besides, Zero really does look tired and miserable, and could probably use the coffee energy boost. 

Zero snatches up the bottle, uncaps it, and -- 

Kaname watches in horrified fascination as his roommate downs the entire bottle of coffee in one go. He continues to stare as Zero sets down the bottle, gives him a nod of thanks, and tackles his notes with a renewed frenzy. Yes, he's currently imitating a brainless goldfish but holy fuck, did his roommate just chug an entire bottle of coffee in five seconds? 

Turning to his laptop, Kaname pulls up his private conversation with Ichiru. 

11:23 (Kaname): please tell me your brother normally drinks all his coffee in one go

11:25 (Ichiru): err no he defintely doesn;t

11:25 (Ichiru): pretty sure he usually just drnks tea actually

11:25 (Ichiru): why are you asking ? 

11:27 (Kaname): I may have made a mistake

11:27 (Ichiru): ?? did you give him coffee

11:34 (Ichiru): kuran? 

11:35 (Ichiru): ???? you stil alive bro? 

11:46 (Kaname): help

11:46 (Ichiru): ??????????

11:46 (Ichiru): KURAN??

**Day 2 - Tuesday**

Shuffling into the third floor lounge, Kaname's heart stops a little at the sight of his roommate sitting at Kaname's usual table. Kaname has not forgotten yesterday's Coffee Incident. Zero looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps, and Kaname wonders if it's not too late to make a run for it. 

Except. Zero actually looks...embarrassed? 

His face is bright pink, and he moves some of his study notes closer to him, creating space at the table for Kaname. Something compels Kaname to move forward, drop his pile of stuff at the table, and sit down. They stare at each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Sorry about yesterday," Zero mutters, and Kaname wonders if he's now hearing things. Clearly the stress of finals week has gotten to his head. "I was gonna apologize earlier but you've been out of the room all day." 

Kaname's vaguely aware that he's said something to the effect of _ it's alright _, but his mind is still reeling from this uncharacteristically cute display from his usually stoic-slash-murderously-angry roommate. 

The tips of Zero's ears turn pinker as his expression schools itself into a familiar scowl. "Okay Kuran, you can stop staring now." Kaname's eyes drop down to his notes. 

Right. 

Yes. 

Studying. 

That is...a thing. 

He boots up his laptop and spreads out his notes and books, but he's doing everything on autopilot. Zero's embarrassed face is so adorable. Kaname squashes that thought almost immediately and desperately tries to think of anything else. _ Finals. You're going to fail if you keep thinking about -- _ he smashes his face into his textbook. 

When he finally looks up again, his roommate is giving him a weirded out expression. Kaname tries to smile. "Just frustrated with this class," he lamely attempts to explain. Thankfully Zero seems to buy it. 

Some time later, his heart and mind has actually managed to return to some semblance of calm, and Kaname is pretty absorbed in his review of cost accounting when a sudden loud sob penetrates the quiet. He looks up, half curious and half annoyed. The source of his distraction is a dejected-looking Aidou. 

Kaname suddenly finds it a lot harder to feel sympathetic. 

Considering the blond has been running around the past few days boasting of his "genius intellect" and claiming "studying is for the weak lol," Kaname's feeling rather vindictive at the moment. 

Of course, as Aidou continues to mumble in distress, tugging at strands of blond hair, Kaname starts to feel a bit of pity for the other student. However annoyed he is at Aidou, it is hard to stay mad at a guy who is currently experiencing what looks like a mental breakdown. 

But when Aidou starts saying "I'm going to fail I just know it," again and again, his voice rising hysterically with each iteration, Kaname's annoyance returns tenfold. Aidou's current rambling is extremely distracting and irritating. A glance around the third floor lounge shows similarly annoyed and murderous expressions. 

His computer pings. Oh. He has a new message from Zero. 

10:29 (Zero): if he doesn't shut up i'm shutting him up

10:30 (Kaname): Zero no

10:30 (Zero): cover for me if the RA asks what happened to his face

10:30 (Kaname): Zero...what exactly are you planning to do? 

10:31 (Zero): be right back

Kaname glances over to his tablemate in worry, only to see a determined expression on Zero's face. "Zero, no," he repeats again, this time out loud. Zero stands up, one of his heavy math textbooks in hand. Kaname makes a desperate grab for his roommate's arm only to have Zero slip past him and head towards Aidou. 

"Aidou," he hears Zero speak up in a perfectly pleasant tone. Kaname shudders. He watches as Aidou looks up from his fetal position and Zero smashes the textbook onto the table, inches away from Aidou's face. The blond's complexion suddenly pales. "The next time you want to disturb everyone, _ it will be your face instead of the table. _" 

The blond squeaks something in reply, and it must have been to Zero's satisfaction because he nods, still perfectly pleasant, and heads back to Kaname's table. 

"You spared his face," is the first thing that slips out of Kaname's mouth. 

Zero shrugs nonchalantly in return. "He's having a hard enough time. I'm sure he's learned his lesson." 

**Day 3 - Wednesday**

_ I spend more time here than in my own room _, Kaname thinks miserably as he sets his things down at his usual table on the third floor lounge. The usual evening crowd slowly shuffles into the lounge, looking like a horde of walking dead. Kaname sympathizes, because he too is looking a little bit worse for wear. 

Okay, a lot more worse. 

He doesn't even react anymore when Zero takes his usual spot at the table across from him. A beat of silence. Then -- "You alright?" He tries to ignore how his traitorous heart leaps happily at Zero's concern for him. 

"Just tired," he finally finds the strength to say, fighting the urge to yawn. He doesn't know how Zero manages to stay alert and sane when they both have been keeping such crazy schedules. Probably out of sheer rage and determination to best his exams. 

Despite his best efforts, Kaname finds his eyes drooping lower and lower. He's pretty sure he's been reading the same line about reducing inefficiency in wait times for the past five minutes. His head is about to make contact with the textbook when a sudden _ thud _snaps him back to reality. He looks up blearily. Zero has apparently taken pity on him and set down a steaming cup of coffee? tea? -- some kind of caffeine probably -- down in front of him. 

Kaname barely manages to mumble a "thanks" before he's taking a sip from the mug. And immediately spits it back out. He's suddenly very, very awake. 

"Zero." 

"Hm?" 

"...What did you put in this concoction?" 

His roommate merely shrugs. "You looked like you needed caffeine. I gave you caffeine." Kaname takes note of the suspiciously vague answer. He glances dubiously into the murky depths of the drink. And takes a tentative sniff. 

The...err, caffeine both smells and tastes awful. There's no exact description that can do it justice, other than the fact that it looks like death in a mug. Kaname hesitates. Zero is still looking expectantly at him. It is at this moment that Kaname finally realizes how much of an idiot he really is. 

Because whatever this…"drink" is will surely kill him. 

But he's still willing to drink it.

Because, you know. Zero made it for him. 

He quickly closes his eyes and takes three large gulps. He sets down the mug, eyes watering. Zero looks satisfied. Kaname's tastebuds are screaming. In fact, his mind is screaming too. At how much of a dumbass he is. 

"I'm very much awake now," he somehow manages to communicate to his roommate. "I think it worked." 

Zero nods, and turns back to his studying. 

Kaname stares in fascination at his right hand. His _ trembling _right hand. He clasps his left hand on top of his right one to stop the shaking, until he realizes now both his hands are shaking in some weird bizarre dance. 

And then...the caffeine kicks in. 

The world passes by in a whirl of color and sound after that. Kaname vaguely recalls getting through all his notes, commandeering the entire third floor lounge to...do something, making a mad dash to the business building to take his test, lots of furious scribbling, and then somehow ending up back in his room. 

By the time Zero comes back from his final, Kaname is already faceplanted onto his bed. The brunet turns his head to eye his roommate wearily. 

"Zero...what was in the concoction you gave me yesterday?" Kaname groans, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. "I feel dead tired but my brain is unfortunately wide awake. And I believe I'm currently having a heart attack. And I can't remember much of the past 12 hours." 

There's no response. 

He opens his eyes again. "Zero?" Said roommate is still standing in the doorway, looking faintly amused. "What?" Kaname grouches, his mood dark from the complete and utter lack of sleep. 

"Did you know," Zero begins in a slow drawl, moving into the room and closing the door. "That you go on a power trip when you're on a caffeine high?" 

What. Power trip? 

"I think you've traumatized everyone for life." 

His roommate isn't making any sense. 

"_Spaghetti _." 

Kaname looks blankly at Zero. Did Zero also go off the deep end too? Seeing Kaname's lost expression, Zero finally takes pity on him.

"You were very enthusiastic about converting everyone to the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. And then you proclaimed yourself the Second Coming of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. And made Aidou run around the lounge putting up flyers encouraging others to convert. You can check the third floor if you want -- the flyers are still there. Oh, and then you ran around for a bit wearing a strainer on your head." 

Kaname's face pales. 

He...does vaguely remember something like that now. 

Something like making Aidou run downstairs to the front desk where they keep all the printer paper. Aidou coming back up with a bundle in his arms, and then Kaname forcing everyone to help him make about 50 or so posters to put around the lounge. And lots of googly eyes? And smiley face stickers. 

"Don't worry, I think the strainer hat was a good look for you."

"Please end me." 

"No thanks, as much as I'd like the free housing I'd rather not go to jail." 

There's blissful silence for a beat. 

"...I can't believe you're an enthusiast of the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster." 

"Oh shut up."

**Day 4 - Thursday**

After the very...enlightening conversation with Zero about his time spent in his caffeine haze, Kaname finally crashes. He's vaguely aware of Zero slipping out to finish his last final, but with how utterly dead Kaname's brain is, he can't muster up much except a feeble "good luck, you'll do fine". There's the click of the door closing and then he's out like a light. 

Kaname eventually wakes up to a series of very loud and angry _ clack clack clacks _. He wants to go back to sleep, but the loud sounds coming from Zero's keyboard is making it really hard to do that. Reluctantly, Kaname pushes himself up into a sitting position, grabbing his blankets before they slide down. 

_ Why is it so cold in our room? _

He carefully rewraps the blanket around him, cocooning himself in the warmth until only his head is sticking out. _ Ah, this is what true bliss feels like. _Kaname finally takes a look around. 

It's pitch dark outside and the only light in the room is coming from Zero's desk lamp. Said roommate is currently typing furiously away, looking as usual like his assignment has personally offended him in some way. 

Kaname watches Zero for a few more moments. And then realizes wow, his current behavior is super creepy right now. 

Right then. 

He clears his throat. The sound of typing dies off, and Zero turns to look at Kaname curiously. Okay. "So how was your final today?" Kaname finally asks, his brain still struggling to reboot properly after that caffeine high and subsequent crash. 

A shrug. "Don't know." At Kaname's questioning look, Zero sighs. "I fell asleep twenty-five minutes in." 

He what. 

"How did that happen?" 

"I got the test, I took a look at it, then fell asleep because I didn't know how to do 90% of the problems." 

Kaname stares. And stares. Then stares some more. He finally manages to come up with, "...Didn't you say something about how the final was worth 50% of your grade?" 

"Yeah, but at least I didn't break down crying like the idiot behind me did." 

"Someone started _ crying _ in the middle of your final?" 

"Remember Kageyama?" 

Who in the world...? Kaname struggles to think of anyone he knows with that name, but he's drawing another blank. He shakes his head. 

"Brown hair, glasses." 

He glares at Zero for his incredibly helpful answer. "You're going to have to be more specific," Kaname responds dryly. "I'm pretty certain half the student population here fits that description." 

"The high maintenance guy with the giant crush on Souen." 

Oh. Kaname is starting to recall the student Zero is describing. He does remember Ruka expressing her annoyance at some "random guy" following her around like an infatuated puppy. "He started crying during the exam?" 

Kaname has seen quite a few wild things happen during this finals week -- he still recalls a group of seniors screaming in front of the library -- but he has yet to see anyone pull anything that crazy during an actual exam. Then again, his life has been anything but normal since Zero became his roommate halfway through winter quarter. 

Zero hums in affirmation. "Pretty much as soon as he got the test. I think he freaked the professor out with how loud his sobbing was." Then a smile spreads across the other student's face. "I did wake up to someone slamming down their scantron and test on the professor's desk, booking it out of the classroom, and screaming 'FUCK THIS FINAL AND FUCK THIS PROFESSOR' while running down the hallway. I don't think our professor was very amused."

He's...not sure how to respond to all that.

So he doesn't. 

"Ah, then are you done with all your finals now?" Kaname decides to steer the conversation into more normal waters. Judging by how alarmingly quickly Zero's smile slides off his face, Kaname assumes that's a solid _ no _. 

Turning back to his computer, Zero starts typing rapidly again. "No, I still have this fucking final lab writeup due at midnight." 

Kaname automatically looks at the clock resting on his desk. "It's 11:38." 

"Yes, I know, so if you don't shut up and let me concentrate I'm going to staple you to the wall with your golden stapler."

Kaname shudders. And then, a thought strikes him. 

"Hey, where is my golden stapler anywa -- AHHHHHHH." 

**Day 5 - Friday**

Someone starts knocking on their door at around 11:45 PM in the evening. Kaname is dead tired, and Zero looks no better. The two of them make eye contact, holding a silent mental debate about who would be the one to get out of bed and open the door. 

They're still struggling to decide who would do it when the knocks become increasingly more obnoxious and a loud, familiar voice calls out, "Get up you lazy bums, I know you're not asleep!" Kaname shoots Zero an annoyed look. 

_ He's your friend, you open the door _. 

He receives a fierce scowl in reply. 

_ Fuck that, you're his friend too now, you open the door. _

"Kuran! If you don't open the door now I'm not returning your golden stapler!" 

That certainly catches his attention. In one fluid movement, Kaname slides off of bed, makes it across the room, and wrenches the door open. Sure enough, Kaito is standing there with a smug grin, one hand raised to knock and Kaname's beloved golden stapler in his other hand. Ichiru is hovering behind Kaito, his lips quirked up in a similar smirk. 

Kaname glares. 

He holds his hand out expectantly, "So _ you _ were the one that took my stapler." 

"It was more of a group effort," the sly bastard's grin widens. "Even your dear roommate was in on it." Kaname shoots Zero a look of utter betrayal. Zero shrugs nonchalantly in return. 

Kaito continues to laugh, setting the stapler down in Kaname's outstretched hand. "Man, I can't believe you didn't find it! We hid it in Ichiru's desk drawers for like a week but figured you'd eventually stumble across it after we shoved it in the third floor kitchen freezer." 

"You put my stapler in the _ freezer _?" 

"Dude, it's fine. We defrosted it last night. And we checked to see if it still works -- which it does by the way." 

Counting silently to three, Kaname prays for patience against Kaito's sheer stupidity. He walks back into the room, setting the golden stapler down on his desk carefully. He casts a suspicious eye around his belongings, wondering if there is anything else missing. 

Well...everything _ looks _like it's in place. 

"So, you down to go to Taco Bell for some post-finals celebration tonight?" Ichiru pipes up. 

Zero sighs from his position on the bed, finally opting to sit up and properly join the conversation. "It's _ midnight _, Ichiru." 

"Don't be so melodramatic, Zero. It's only...11:47. And besides, midnight is the best time to get Taco Bell." 

As the back and forth between the twins drag on, Kaname takes a seat on his bed and watches the verbal spar while trying his best not to fall asleep. Finally, Ichiru pulls out his infamous puppy eyes and Zero crumbles faster than a wet paper towel. 

And Kaname...well, he's feeling a bit weak at the knees for a different reason. He knows Zero will never willingly make that kind of expression, but seeing it reflected in Ichiru's identical face makes him flush a bit. He looks away, willing the heat in his cheeks to die down. And then he catches sight of Kaito's knowing grin. Oh no, he is _ not _ giving that idiot anymore teasing fodder. 

In no time, the four are heading off campus and towards the Taco Bell located conveniently across the street. Kaito and Ichiru are leading the charge, excitedly chanting "Baja Blast" along the way. To Kaname's delight, Zero has chosen to engage him in conversation about their upcoming plans for Winter Break. And what a coincidence, it seems like they're both planning to stay on campus over the holidays. 

(Kaname squashes his heart's traitorous happy little skip at this piece of information.) 

They stroll up to the Taco Bell drive-thru, and a slightly timid voice greets them over the intercom, "Welcome to Taco Bell! What can I get you for today?" 

Kaito, being the little shit he is, turns to stare straight at Kaname and speaks into the mic, "You wouldn't happen to have any _ spaghetti _, would you?" 

...He is going to _ kill _Kaito. 

There's a beat of hesitation from the other end, and the voice finally replies, "Umm...sorry, we don't serve spaghetti at Taco Bell." 

Noting Kaname's murderous expression, Zero nudges Ichiru to do something. Before Kaito can take it any further, Ichiru hurriedly interjects, "That's alright, we'll just take the five dollar box special and uhh," he turns to look at the group and mouths _ hurry the fuck up and order _. 

"Make that two five dollar box specials," Zero speaks up. He gestures at Kaname expectantly. 

Kaname scans the menu for a brief moment, and then chooses something on a whim. "And a Shredded Chicken Mini Quesadilla, _ please _," because he is not a barbarian and actually has manners, unlike Kaito. 

"And a Crunchwrap Supreme, a Loaded Potato Griller, and a Nacho Cheese Doritos Locos Tacos," Kaito finishes, blissfully unaware of the look Kaname is sending his way. How in the world does Kaito expect to eat all that? "Oh, and four Baja Blasts." ...Right, he's got a black hole for a stomach.

"Make that one Baja Blast Freeze!" Ichiru calls from up ahead, having moved further along the drive-thru while waiting for everyone to order. 

"Sorry, one Baja Blast Freeze and three Baja Blasts." 

The shy voice confirms their orders, and the four walk up to the pick up window. When they get there, the issue of payment arises. Kaname ends up having to pay for everyone's food because Kaito and Ichiru somehow both miraculously do not have their wallets on them, and Kaname is always more than happy to pay for Zero's food. I mean, you know. Just as a good roommate should do. 

He steadfastly ignores the twin Cheshire grins on Ichiru and Kaito's faces.

Meanwhile, Zero has managed to strike up a conversation with the girl working at Taco Bell. Turns out the two of them know each other -- in fact, apparently they've had quite a few classes together. 

(Kaname is not jealous. Really, he's not.) 

After watching the girl -- Kaname can't remember her name -- blush for the fifth time that evening, Kaname decides to finally step in. 

"Zero," his roommate glances at him quizzically. "Let's get back before our food gets cold." 

Kaname doesn't mean to sound as abrupt as he does, because jealousy is _ not _ attractive no matter what mainstream media says. He ignores the muffled laughing coming from Ichiru and Kaito. Zero gives him a thoughtful stare, and Kaname desperately hopes his cheeks aren't burning red right now. 

To Kaname's immense relief, Zero nods at his suggestion and politely turns back to the girl. "See you around, Shindo." The girl -- Shindo -- blushes again and stammers some kind of good night back to Zero. 

Kaname is still stewing in his embarrassment as the four walk back to campus. A gentle nudge against his arm pulls his head out of the clouds. He looks up, and nearly trips over his own feet at the sight of the smile Zero is sending his way. 

"Thanks, Kaname." Zero chuckles at Kaname's deer-in-the-headlights look. Thanks? Why? "For the food, I mean." 

The tips of Kaname's ears start burning again. "No problem." He doesn't know how he manages to sound casual, but he does. 

They don't say anything else to each other on the walk back to their room, but the silence is a comforting one and Kaname's heart feels light.

**Day 6 - Saturday**

Kaname takes a deep breath. 

"Zero." 

His roommate shoots him a questioning look. 

"Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning?" 

There's no response for a few moments, and Kaname's heart starts plummeting. Oh no, this is a stupid idea -- 

Zero smiles. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 


End file.
